Miyako Terada
Character Overview Miyako Terada (寺田京 Terada Miyako) is a classmate of Ayumi, Chihiro, Keima, and Elsie. She is also a member of the band 2-B Pencils, where she plays the keyboard. Yui of class 2-A is also part of the band. Personality Miyako Terada is a generic girl who is both outgoing and smart. Miyako is also very kind and considerate, as she does not called Keima "Otamegame" like most of her peers do. She has made her appearance regularly throughout the series, but has not been possessed by a runaway spirit as of yet. Apperance Miyako has long, black hair that flows all the way to her waist. She seems to have freckles but usually she isn't close enough in the manga or the anime for them to be noticeable. In the anime, she is shown to have forest-green eyes. She is shown to wear the usual Mai-High uniform most of the time in the series. Outside school, she wears casual clothes that bears a slight resemblence to the school uniform. Abilities Being in the track and field club, Miyako is a competent runner, She was capable of getting first place in the 400m girls race. She is also intelligent, being able to get full marks for an English test all by herself. Her intellegence is presumably the result of her going to cram school. Plot Overview Ayumi Arc Miyako has made several appearance throughout the series. The first one is during Ayumi's conquest. Miyako appeared along with Izumi Ishikiri. When Keima started putting up various banners to support Ayumi, as Miyako and Izumi teased Ayumi about it. She also made a brief appearance in Chapter 11 where Elsie was depressed over Keima calling her a bug demon. Post Chihiro Arc After Chihiro Arc, Miyako joins Chihiro's band "2B Pencils" along with Elsie and Ayumi, where she plays the keyboard and synthesizer. However, as the group cannot arrange time for a band practice, Elsie suggests in creating a light music club, but Kodama firmly rejects the request unless all the members scores 100% on their upcoming test. Everyone runs away in haste, while Miyako stays calm. Much later, Chihiro learns that Kanon will give a performance in the upcoming dance festival. She decides to challenge Kanon on stage and motivate the band to improve. With their new found passion, the band retroactively take up Kodama's offer. While Ayumi, Chihiro, Elsie and Kanon receives help from Keima, Miyako manages her 100% on her own, which displays her intelligence. Although Elsie fails to score a 100%, Kodama accepts the creation of the light music club due to Keima failing to score a 100% on his test. Yui Arc During Yui arc, after Yui Goidō and Keima switched bodies, Yuima (Yui in Keima's body) visits the light music club, where she sees Ayumi, Chihiro and Miyako practicing. When Yuima wants to join the band, Miyako wonders if he(she) can play the drums for the band. But when Yuima played, all were dazzled by his(her) performance. After Yui was conquered, Keima, who has returned to his original body, leaves the band, much to Ayumi and Chihiro's anger. In exchange, Yui in her own body joins the group. Post Hinoki Arc After Hinoki Kasuga's spirit was captured, Elsie was feeling depressed as she felt she was useless and holding Keima back. Keima who wanted to cheer her up, asked Ayumi and Chihiro for their help and both agreed to help cheer Elsie up. With the help of Yui and Miyako, they setup a date with Keima at Deseny Sea, an amusement park. Miyako lends the outfit she was going to wear at the Dance Festival to Elsie for the date. However, when Keima appears in a geeky fashion, Miyako wonders if Keima will ever find a wife, to which Ayumi, Chihiro and Yui shows interesting reactions. Old Conquest Arc During the hunt for the remaining goddesses in order to to save Kanon's life, Keima's plan of an after school event with Ayumi was interrupted by Miyako who asks various question relating to Kanon's rumor. When Keima takes them to the nearby department store to avoid meeting with Chihiro, Keima tells Miyako that he will not save her even if she gets possessed by a runaway spirit. Later, during the eve of the Mai-High festival, Miyako along with other girls teased Ayumi about being in the Pre Pre Contest. During the band practice, Miyako is surprised by Chihiro's sudden submission of a new musical piece. She, along with Ayumi and Chihiro are bothered by the fact that Elsie is taking too many breaks, but Chihiro says that she will definitely come the next day. They also notice that Yui is not present. On the day of the actual Mai-High Festival, Miyako along with Yui entered the 2-B Pencils' club room and prepares for a final rehersal. Later, Miyako and Chihiro goes to the 2-B cafe but Chihiro quickly left. Relationship Keima Katsuragi Unlike many of the other characters, Miyako treats Keima with much more respect and is one of the only few classmates that has not called him "Otamega". She is probably one of the only people to act nicely towards Keima at times instead of ignoring, finding he is disgusting, or acting harshly towards him. Izumi Ishikiri Izumi is shown to be good friends with Miyako and Ayumi. 2-B Pencils 2-B Pencils is a band created by Chihiro. Miyako plays the keyboard for the band. Other members are as said below. Ayumi Takahara Along with Ayumi and Izumi Ishikiri, they are in the track and field club. The three are very close friends and practice together regularly. In addition, Ayumi is also in the same classroom along with Chihiro Kosaka, Keima Katsuragi, and Elsie. During the conquest of Ayumi, Miyako and Izumi teased Ayumi about Keima's embarrassing cheering. Ayumi is the band's guitarist. Chihiro Kosaka Chihiro is another classmate of Miyako. After the conquest of Chihiro, Chihiro formed the band called 2-B pencils, where she recruited Ayumi, Elsie, Miyako and later Yui. Chihiro is the group's vocal and the guitar. Elucia de Lute Ima Elsie is also one of the closest friend of Miyako. When Elsie was feeling down from her lack of power in Hinoki's conquest, Miyako aided Elsie by setting up a date with Keima by lending her the outfit she was going to wear during the dance festival. Elsie is the band's bass guitarist. Yui Goidō Yui is from a prestigious family who later joined the 2-B pencils after her conquest by Keima. Yui is a skilled drummer, who quickly become close friends with the group. Trivia *Her surname is derived from Terada Station (寺田駅 Terada-eki). *In both the manga and anime, Miyako's freckles sometimes disappear. Quotes *''(To Ayumi and Chihiro) "Someone like Katsuragi definately won't find anyone who'd like to marry him." (Chapter 103, p.5) *(To Keima) "By the way, Katsuragi, won't Kanon-chan be angry that you're with us? You guys are dating, right?"'' (Chapter 127, p.2-3) *''(To Keima) "You want to eat taiyaki ?...I'll have some as well. What about you Ayumi?" ''(Chapter 127, p.6) Category:Maijima Category:Female Characters Category:2-B Pencils